scf1 Spock & Christine, Finally!, Ten Days
by T'Jel
Summary: Story One of Five. On Vulcan, Spock and Christine are abducted. After V'ger, departure from canon. Stories should be read in correct order to avoid losing one's self in the time line. Would really appreciate some reviews. Click on T'Jel for stories list.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Paramount, Viacom, Desilu and probably other corporations that I don't even know about hold the copyrights that own the context and the characters of the Original Star Trek series. No copyright infringements are intended and I am making absolutely no money with this.

A Note from the Author : If you've read my profile, I have one other thing to add. I don't believe in killing off characters, even if they come back to life in a sequel. The fact that 'the powers that be' chose to do this with both Kirk and Spock really turned me off. I started to write my own fan fiction with the knowledge that in my 'own' little galaxy, these events would never occur. This venture has amused me greatly, and now, hopefully, others as well. I've read so much fan fiction that I have adopted certain words and phrases from others, but cannot recall who the originators are. If you know, please contact me so I may give them the credit they deserve. These stories are my very first attempt at fiction writing, but I do own the story, and no one may use it, in whole or part without my permission.

Title - Spock and Christine, Finally - Ten Days

Chapter 1.

Introduction

Captain's Log, star date 2272.38. Enroute to Vulcan, the closest Federation post with facilities capable of at least patching us back together enough so we may continue our way home. We'll be there at least two weeks if not longer. Everyone deserves shore leave. Our latest encounter with Klingon forces proves once again what I have believed since we received our long-term assignment after the Vger incident. Our refitted Enterprise, even with all of Starfleet's latest bells and whistles, is still twenty six years old, and still inferior to what our enemies have. This time we have been patrolling the Klingon neutral zone for the last six months. Just a piece of bait in shark infested waters. We've lost twelve good people. We can barely hold our own. Our chief engineer is so concerned about the stability of the ship's infrastructure, he won't even let us exceed warp one now. I've seen enough battles over the years, and I've learned a few tricks. That, and one helluva helmsman has kept us alive up to this point. Our luck can't hold out forever. This fighting is without purpose, and I don't think I have the heart for it anymore. Starfleet Command and I are reaching an impasse. We don't have to continue this path towards our eventual sacrifice to prove the obvious. Enterprise and her sister ships of the Constitution class were never designed to be battleships, and never will be. As we are limping home, I do not look forward to the discussion we will be having if and when we finally reach Earth. End log.

Sunday Evening

Rec Room Four was filled with people and a sense of anticipation. After six months, especially these last six months, Vulcan seems like heaven. Knowing they'd be there a while for repairs, shore leave was assured. There is an expression "the peace of Vulcan", and that peace was desperately needed. At least, for a little while, this crew would find a safe place. Port of call was Shi'Kahr, where Vulcan Space Central had orbital maintenance docks. A growing Terran district in the city promised a taste of home too, with large environmentally controlled public greenhouses featuring a variety of Earth vegetation, even a public swimming pool. Outworlders did enjoy visiting Vulcan as long as they knew there was a place where they could get a little respite from the heat once in a while.

A geosynchronous orbit over Shi'Kahr would be established at 0800, both ship and planet time. Everyone in the room was excited. Kirk was watching his people from a seat at the chess table and smiled, for their sakes. He was also not paying attention to the game in front of him.

"Check"

"You'd think so, Spock. How... about... this... wait... no... let me think."

At another table, three friends were talking about their plans for the next day. Christine, Nyota and Janice had known each other for many years, they were more like sisters. If you didn't have your own family nearby, you made your "families". It met a strong psychological need in humans. Watching them play chess from the corner of her eye, Christine was daydreaming.

_'I need him on the bridge.' Kirk ordered._

_'Dalaphaline, twenty cc's...' She responded to his order. The stimulant took effect immediately on Spock. It practically took his breath away. Trying with some difficulty to get up, she and an orderly steadied him. Now standing, the orderly left to retrieve the rest of Spock's uniform. _

_It was then he looked in her eyes and said softly, so only she could hear him, 'Christine, it will be different now, between us. I promise.'_

"Christine? Enterprise to Christine. Come in please!", Janice was laughing as her friend had slowly veered off course into her own little galaxy again.

"Huh? Oh... where was I? Sorry. I'm a little tired. The museum tomorrow, that's right. No, it's more like the Bayeaux Tapestry in France, depicting the battle of the Normans and Anglo-Saxons" Christine explained to the others. "The museum has just completed a new display. Five thousand year old embroidery, including a narrative in ancient Vulcan text. Incredible quality! Each panel is two by five meters and there are over twenty of them displayed now. I had only seen the first two that were restored. Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

Nyota answered for the two of them. "Sounds wonderful, Chris, but Janice and I were heading for the Terran District, at least in the morning. Outdoor cafe in the Arboretum for a late breakfast, shopping, a dip in the pool. Come with us at least for the morning. You could see your tapestry in the afternoon. Isn't the museum climate controlled?"

"Only for the preservation of the artifacts, but the building stays rather cool anyway. It is one of Shi'Kahr's oldest. Very thick, heavy stone walls, floors, everything. I bet all the Vulcans probably have to wear sweaters. That's a good idea though. Yeah, I'll come along with you two in the morning."

"'Forgive my intrusion", Spock interrupted Christine. She didn't even hear him walk over from his chess game. "I overheard you will be visiting the Shi'Kahr Museum. I also plan on going there tomorrow. The information I have indicates the ancient text on the tapestry has yet to be translated into Standard. If we meet there at the same time, I offer to translate for you."

Strange. She had just been thinking about him. No reason in particular. "Spock! I accept your gift of self. What time?"

"The obligation is mine. Perhaps 1300, inside the front entrance vestibule?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you then, thanks!" Spock merely nodded pleasantly to the three ladies and returned to his game. Her friends gave her 'that' look. "What are you two looking at?"

Kirk was pondering his last move and didn't even hear him leave the table. He had the situation sized up before he returned, though. "What was that, a date?"

"We do not 'date', and you know that. I overheard that she is going to the Shi'Kahr Museum tomorrow, so am I. It is logical to suggest that we attend at the same time so I may translate the ancient text for her. I would have made the same offer to you if you had expressed an interest."

"Ancient tapestries? Thanks, but no. Hah! Check, right back at ya!" Now Spock was pondering. "It seems that you and Christine have finally come to some sort of agreement. The two of you appear very relaxed and comfortable in each others company. "

"Yes, we have come to an agreement." That was as far as he intended to go with Kirk's line of conversation.

"It was not always so." Silence. "Come on, that's it? Nothing else to share?"

"No. Besides, you're fishing. Checkmate."

Abduction - Monday 1 pm

By 0800, long lines were forming at all of the transporter rooms. Having entered orbit fifteen minutes earlier, Spock was already on Vulcan. He had a full morning, mostly "family business", including a visit to the farm. Sarek was, of all places, on Earth. The Federation Council was still in session. He called his mother last evening, suggested visiting her at home at 1600. Amanda was delighted. He also mentioned that he might be bringing a guest. Now he had her guessing, and that pleased him.

His morning tasks completed, Spock paced himself to arrive at the museum at exactly 1300. This would be a pleasant experience. Yes, he and Christine had come to an agreement, but not one he would discuss with others. His experience with Vger had permanently changed his outlook on life... more specifically, his life. It had taken him several months of deep meditation afterwards to understand from this new perspective everything he had experienced in his past, and how he would deal with his future.

The museum was housed in one of a series of interconnected stone structures of immense proportion. Facing out onto Shi'Kahr's largest public plaza, it was adjacent to the Vulcan Science Academy and Hospital. Other public buildings mixed in with shops and restaurants. Large shade trees and water fountains gave the illusion of a "water-rich" society. This was not so. Invisible force fields prevented the precious moisture from simply evaporating into the desert atmosphere. The most valuable resource on Vulcan was water, because there was so little of it. Shi'Kahr had been a powerful and prosperous city since antiquity for one reason. Underground water. Throughout ancient history, wars were most often fought over water. These large stone structures were originally part of a huge fortress that protected the water, and the clan that possessed it.

Spock was now walking at a fast clip as he neared the front entrance of the museum when someone from behind him called his name. In perfect "high Vulcan", the form used by the ruling class and diplomats. "Commander Spock, a moment if you please."

He stopped and turned to see a Vulcan male wearing a common, hooded courier's robe. "I am Spock."

"Yes sir, a message for you", as he held out a large, sealed envelope. Spock took the item. There was nothing more to say to the courier. He turned back towards the museum entrance. "Sir, I was asked to wait for a response."

Now curious, Spock paused again to break the seal and open the envelope. Not immediately seeing any contents, he pressed the envelope open and peered inside. A small mechanism inside the envelope caused a puff of dry powder to fill his mouth and nose with a powerful drug. It was designed to render its' victim completely compliant, yet conscious. The effect was immediate. Spock slowly lowered his hand that held the envelope and it slipped from his grasp. The "courier" calmly picked it up, closed it and put it in the pocket of his cloak. Gently grasping Spock by the elbow, he whispered "Please come with me."

Spock did so, without hesitation. His face was without expression and eyes starring straight ahead. This drew absolutely no attention from those near them. Slowly they walked towards the museum entrance, then veered to the left, down a side alley.

Some distance away on the other side of the plaza, Christine could easily recognize the tall Starfleet officer standing with another person. She called out his name. He should hear her even at this distance. No response. Her shopping bags, not to mention the heat, thin atmosphere and higher gravity, slowed her down as she tried to catch up. Watching them go into the alley, Christine felt something was wrong. The other person had their hand on Spock's arm! You don't do that to a touch-telepath. She called his name again, no response.

Reaching the museum entrance, she dropped her parcels on a bench and looked down the alley. Distracted, she never heard the second cloak-covered figure as he approached her from behind. Just a whisper, in Standard, "Make a sound and you'll watch the Vulcan die. Don't turn around."

Christine froze, but her mind was racing. What were her options.? Did she have options? What had they done to Spock? "Come with me quietly. I mean what I say." He gently grasped her elbow, leading her down the same alley.

Shopping bags sat unattended on a bench. The Vulcan female inside the museum entrance vestibule was both an information guide and security guard, depending on the situation. What had just occurred did not go unnoticed. The guard had already observed the two persons who passed down the alley less than a minute ago. She was not observed by the mirrored glass windows between them. After a good look at Christine and her abductor, the guard immediately sought out her supervisor.

The alleyway was dark despite the midday sun. Christine could barely make out two figures in the distance as they disappeared around a corner. It was lighter there. Her "companion" stopped and continued to hold her arm. "Wait." was all he said. Several minutes passed. A voice from the end of the alley called in a language she did not understand. "Come."

Up to this point, she had no reason to try anything stupid and risk Spock's life in the process. Firmly holding her arm, they rounded the corner as Spock's abductor closed the back door of a small cargo transport. He must be inside, she thought. Now the two men were obviously arguing, but still no clue on the language. One was larger than the other and seemed to be the one in charge. Finally getting a better view of their faces, they appeared human, but not exactly. That was the only chance she was going to have. A heavy hood came down over her head, the same moment her mouth was taped shut. Then her feet were pulled out from under her. Wrists and arms bound behind, now her ankles pulled up and tied to her wrists. They left her on the pavement while they argued some more. They probably had her only because she was a witness. They may not even be aware that she knew Spock. The side door of the transport opened and she was placed inside. Not thrown. At least these two weren't cruel. The sound of two more doors and the transport lifted off. Felt like a hovercraft as it rounded corners, stop and go.

Couldn't see a thing and her mouth taped shut. Was Spock in here too? She was no longer calm. The transport finally stopped. Christine hoped they weren't being transferred to any kind of space craft. Doors open. She recognized the 'feel' as she is pulled onto a large anti-grav cart. Shoved over some more as something else in loaded on the cart. Something large and warm. It's got to be Spock. No motion. 'Damn! What's happened to him?' she thought to herself, 'If he was in his right mind, he'd know it was her next to him.'

Hard to tell blindfolded where you're going on an AG cart. Two sets of footsteps. In a building now, colder, going downstairs? Very quiet. Doors opening and closing. Wooden doors, heavy wooden doors. Christine feels them pulling her off the cart and lay her on a blanket, cover her with another. Totally strange. Polite kidnappers? These guys must just hired to do a job. It's not personal with them. "Keep quiet and remember what I said before." He is unaware that she was able to rub the tape off her mouth. Still on her side, but leaning against two walls, she knows she's in a corner. Various sounds are coming from the opposite corner. More talking, they sound very agitated. A door slams shut, and all is quiet. Now, she's scared.

From the far corner, a strained, quiet and familiar voice. "Christine, are you unharmed?"

"Spock? Thank god! I'm okay... tied up... can't move."

"Give me a minute, I'll be over to untie you."

Spock was tied up too, but when he said "a minute" he meant it. They quickly surveyed their situation. The room was dimly lit from a small window high in a ventilation shaft. No way to reach it. Cold stone walls, floor and ceiling, but a thick mat on the floor, along with a pile of large warm blankets. Strange mixture of crime and kindness. He took her hands and led her to the mat, indicating she should sit down. He did the same.

"Spock, what's happening?"

"Christine, our situation is very grave. I do not know our abductors, nor do I recognize their language. I also do not know the 'why' of what has occurred, but I know 'what'. Please listen carefully. They injected me with a large overdose of a very powerful drug. I recognize it by how it's starting to affect me. It is not intended that I should survive this."

"Spock! No! No..."

"Christine." He held her shoulders firmly, insisted on looking into her eyes. "I accept my fate. That is not my concern right now. You were not meant to be here. I am convinced our abductors left you here only as a means of disposing of a witness. You are in great danger. Listen, we must find a way to kill me now, before..."

"No!!! Explain! What kind of drug?"

She could see that Spock was hesitant, but the current situation made any resistance to speak of personal subjects rather irrelevant. He knew it too. "It is a catalyst, still under field trials, designed to assist those Vulcan males who, in rare occurrences during Pon Farr are unable to attain the Plak Tow."

For his sake, Christine found a way to regain some of her composure. Spock appeared embarrassed. "Go on", she said calmly.

"The drug is designed to set off a chain reaction in the male endocrine system. The Plak Tow is a necessary part of the Pon Farr. Without it, there are serious complications. That is why it is being developed. But given at any other time, the drug will induce just the "blood fever". A male, alone, in this condition... unable to fulfill the biological imperative... will not survive."

"The 'mate or die' situation."

"Yes."

"What can we do?"

"I can do nothing, and I don't have much time. I've slowed my heart rate. It will take longer for the drug to go through my system. You have never seen these events before. All mind controls are lost, the male functions on primitive instincts. I won't understand what's happening to me. I will not recognize you because my mind will be searching only for my bondmate. I will kill you without conscious awareness of it."

"And this is because I'm not your bondmate?"

"Yes."

"What if I was?"

The drug was beginning to take effect. Spock was having difficulty concentrating. "If you were what?"

"Your bondmate." Christine could see the idea slowly sink in. He was silent for a few minutes... thinking... hard.

"There is something I must tell you now." He took her hands into his own. "My next Time was to come in two years. I had intended, at that time... to ask you to be my bondmate. I don't know..."

"You couldn't have told me this before?!! Great proposal Spock, bond or die?"

"Christine, please. We have already discussed this. You know why it had to be all or nothing. I have been unable to allow myself to think of you as a potential mate this past year because certain biological drives would certainly have taken over. We agreed. I wanted to give us time to get to know each other better, as friends. To finally forget certain events in the past which I deeply regretted. This last year, our 'relationship', as it were, has been a very pleasant one for me. I sense it has been the same for you? Besides, my suggestion is that you kill me now. You would be doing me a kindness, really." She noticed as he looked at a metal conduit running across the ceiling, and then fingered the coils of rope that had been used to tie them.

"Don't be crazy, Spock! Ask me, now." She grabbed the rope out of his hands and threw it aside.

"Ask you what?"

"To bond with you, for godsake! It's our only means of survival."

Spock was slightly shaking, but then, with true sincerity, "Will you be my bondmate, Christine?"

"Yes Spock, I will." She answered quickly. No time for sentimentalism. "Okay, what's next?"

"Next? Next... ahh... we bond."

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing. Just follow my lead. You are sure this is what you want?"

"Spock!!!"

"Okay." Holding her left hand in his left, he reached for the Psi points on the left side of her face. She closed her eyes. "No, leave your eyes open." A minute passed, as if he was having difficulty establishing contact. Then... "Parted from me and never parted. Never and always, touching and touched, I bond with Thee, Christine."

She took her cue. "Parted from me and never parted. Never and always, touching and touched, I bond with Thee, Spock." He brought his hand down and they looked at each other for a minute.

All was peaceful until Spock grimaced with pain, head down, eyes closed now. "One more thing I have to do. I will not allow you to experience what is to occur. It is too traumatic for one who is unprepared. I will meld with you now and take your conscious mind to a safe place in your memories. Trust me. This is necessary."

Christine had heard these words before. "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts. Our minds are merging. Our minds are one."

_"Christine?"_

_"Yes, Spock."_

_"Good. Think of a place in your memory, a favorite place. One where you've felt happy... content... safe. . . . . . . Got it!"_

'Okay, now this is definitely strange', Christine thought to herself. She was standing on the California coast, near the water, in a little rocky cove she had visited many times. Everything seemed absolutely real.

_"I know, it must seem strange to you"_ Spock said, because he was standing right next to her.

_"We're not really here, are we?"_

_"No, but this is quite a beautiful place. Where are we?"_

_"You mean in my memory? North border of the Star Lighthouse State Park in California. I've come here so often and it's always like this, no other park guests. I call it 'my' cove. I've spent many peaceful hours here."_

_"Christine, I have to leave you now. A few things you must remember. Stay here. Don't try to walk away or go into the water. Just... stay here. You won't have any sense of time passing, it will always seem like I just left. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep. Understand?"_

_"Yes, but where are you going?"_

_"We are both in that room. I am not sure if this will be sufficient and that, in my 'madness' I will recognize you as my bondmate, but I do choose to believe you will survive. I hope you will be found soon. Finally, if someone is calling to you, go to them."_

_"Spock, you're still convinced you're not going to survive this?"_ He gave no answer, just looked down.

She raised his chin up until he looked at her again. _"I won't have it!. I'm giving you a new mantra! For as long as you are able, I want you to repeat 'I will survive, I will survive.' Promise me!"_

_"I can only promise that I will say the words. But I will say one last thing to you, something else that I do believe, with all my soul."_

_"What?"_

_"I do love you, Christine."_

And with that... she was alone. She sat down on a large rock by the gently lapping water. 'Now he tells me. Great timing, Spock. Didn't even give me a chance to respond. You said we are both in that room. He'll be in physical contact with me. Perhaps the 'gift' would work in this case.' She concentrated, pretending in her mind that she was holding his hand, and wishing like she had never 'wished' before.

Missing - Monday 4:30 pm

"Captain, Lady Amanda is calling for you. She says it's urgent."

"Thank you Uhura, put her through. Lady Amanda, nice to hear from you."

"Just Amanda, please, Captain. I'm worried. When is the last time you remember Spock not showing up at a certain time when promised?"

"Never, Amanda. What's wrong?"

"I was expecting him at four pm for evening meal. He said he was bringing a guest. That's half an hour ago. Something might be wrong."

"You know, since Vger, Spock has surprised a lot of us. It may be nothing. Hold on, I'm going to contact him." Kirk pulled out his communicator and did so. No response. Not even the signal to indicate Spock's communicator was in working order, even if turned off. "Amanda, I'm not getting through to him. Did he say where he'd be? No, wait... I remember from yesterday. He was going to the museum with Dr. Chapel, at 1300... one pm today. Would you know if the museum has a surveillance system?"

"I will contact the museum, Captain. If he's there, I don't want him to know I was making an issue of it. Worried mother and all that embarrassing stuff. I'll get back to you in a few minutes. Sorry to bother you, Captain."

"Amanda, please... never, ever feel that you would 'bother' me. It is an honor to help the mother of my best friend."

"Oh, Jim, you're so kind. Call you soon."

Kirk thought for a minute. Time to worry yet? Probably not. Spock has been more spontaneous, especially the last few months. He returned to his computer terminal and the pile of reports yet to be submitted. You don't just show up at a maintenance dock and say 'Fill 'er up and check the tires.' Half an hour later, Amanda called back.

"Jim, help me, please!" Her voice shaking, out of breath.

"Amanda, what's wrong?"

"Jim, a guard at the museum saw it all. She's with the Shi'Kahr Civil Authorities now. Oh, Jim, they've been kidnapped!"

"Where are you now, Amanda?"

"I'm home."

"I'm coming down right now. Where is Sarek?"

"On Earth, the UFP Council is in session for at least three more weeks."

"I'll be there in two minutes."

"Okay... " Amanda alone. Not good.

"Computer, where is Dr. McCoy?"

"Dr. McCoy is in his quarters.", the computer answered.

"Bones?... Jim. I need you. Meet me in the transporter room. I'll explain then." The Captain and doctor arrived at Sarek and Amanda's home with ten seconds to spare, still talking through the transporter process. Spock's mother was obviously distraught. McCoy gave her a quick scan without her noticing. He didn't want her to be overcome by the news. Also didn't want her to be alone at a time like this. He slipped into the kitchen to speak with T'Jel, one of the house's long time, live-in staff. He would depend upon her to keep an eye on Amanda, and gave her his communicator set up to contact the Enterprise in an emergency.

Coming back into the living room, the Captain was sitting next to Amanda on the couch, talking quietly, holding her hand. Her eyes were red from crying. Whatever he had said, she was calmer now. Looking up at McCoy, she forced a little smile. He handed her a small vial. "Amanda, I want you to get a full night's sleep tonight. You need to take care of yourself for Spock's sake, right?" She nodded, holding the vial tightly.

"We're going over to the 'civil authorities' now." Kirk added. "We won't call unless we have definitive news. You'll be alright?"

"Yes, thank you for coming down. T'Jel is here, and just seeing the two of you again gives me hope."

Search Begins - Monday Evening

The Shi'Kahr Civil Authority, more commonly known as the VCA, has several functions. But it is also Vulcan's version of the "police" on those rare occasions when a crime is actually committed. That didn't mean they weren't qualified to deal with one. On the contrary, Kirk and McCoy were totally impressed with their professionalism and technological resources. They met with Senel, the officer assigned to the case.

"Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, please be seated. I am Senel. Captain, I have been informed the two individuals abducted are members of your crew. I welcome any measure of participation by Starfleet, but request you contact us first. Technically, this is under Vulcan jurisdiction. We will prosecute and bring to trial those responsible. Our main concern now is to find your people. To do that, we must find the abductors, and convince them to cooperate with us. At this time, not only Shi'Kahr, but the entire planet is effectively shut down. The security guard at the museum is completing her description of the abductors to our computer. We will soon have accurate images of them to distribute to all points of entrance and egress, from any city, including public transporter stations. No space craft have left the planet in the last six hours. Also, no one has transported from the surface to a ship in orbit in the last six hours, except for Enterprise and our workers on the maintenance dock. Our scans at the museum entrance and adjoining alley did reveal DNA trace of Spock, Chapel and two others who are Garlorians. The DNA trace ended behind the museum. A ship currently surface-docked, licensed to two Garlorians has been impounded. We can conclude that Commander Spock and Dr. Chapel are still on the planet."

"That's still a large area to search." Kirk interrupted.

"But not as large as space itself", Senel observed. "Here are the images of the two abductors. Now it is just a matter of time."

"May we scan the surface of the planet in the general area of the city?"

"You are scanning for one Vulcan, on Vulcan?" Senel questioned.

"His scanning signature is unique, it's worth a try." Kirk didn't want to explain why.

"Yes, of course you have our permission. Your scans may be inconclusive if they are underground. Shi'Kahr has hundreds of kilometers of tunnels and chambers. The rock strata they are carved in tend to interfere with our scanning devices. It is still worth the attempt."

Tuesday Morning

Kirk couldn't get to sleep last night with so many unanswered questions. First off, if Spock and Christine had been "kidnapped", why no ransom demands. As a high-ranking Starfleet officer, Spock had acquired some enemies who might find it worth the risk to grab him, but Christine had no enemies. Was she in the wrong place at the wrong time? The Enterprise's scans came up with nothing. Garlor was a small planet with a small population on the other side of the quadrant. Nothing special. Not members of the Federation, either. Were the two suspects just 'hired hands'? Probably. Just waiting was very frustrating. The Vulcan "police" were doing everything they could. Kirk could not fault them in any way. Rather than feel all the worse tomorrow, he took a sleeping pill and was out like a light. Morning came six hours later, just as soon as the drug wore off. His mind was racing again.

He didn't want to face the crew this morning, not yet. Taking breakfast in the officers mess, Dr. McCoy came in, said "More coffee" to the replicator, and sat down.

"Bones?"

"Jim." He sipped his coffee. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, enough. How about you."

"Same. Damn it Jim, who'd expect anything like this on Vulcan of all places? Spock's not even safe in his own home town? And Christine, you know how I feel about her... like my second daughter. This 'not knowing' is wearing on me."

"Have you heard from Amanda?"

"No, but I had a talk with T'Jel to keep me informed. I know she's taking good care of her."

Kirk ate in silence, going through the motions. The tension was finally broken by the nearby comm unit. "Captain Kirk. Senel from the Vulcan Civil Authority requests you return to his office."

"We're on our way!", as he punched the off pad and they ran out the door.

Progress

Two minutes later, they're back in Senel's office. "Captain, Doctor... we have our abductors. They were trying to gain access to their ship when apprehended. I invite you to observe our "interrogation" process." He tapped a few keys on his terminal and turned to indicate a large screen behind him and to the right.

The image that appeared was a live feed from another room. Furnished with only a table and one chair. A large and imposing guard stood silently against one wall. One of the Garlorians was sitting on the chair, both arms up on the table. He looked almost human, but not quite. That was irrelevant now. Another VCA officer entered the room, the door closed behind him. Totally calm, reserved, your typical Vulcan demeanor. He spoke to the prisoner.

"Sir. You and your 'companion' are in custody of the Vulcan Civil Authorities. We have sufficient evidence to indicate that the two of you are responsible for the abduction of Commander Spock and Dr. Christine Chapel. Do you understand me? Is the translator device adequate?" The prisoner nodded, started to speak but the officer held up his hand.

"You are not permitted to speak at this time. In another room, your 'companion' is hearing the same information I am giving you. Your guilt in the crime you have committed is a matter of record. The two of you will be going to prison. Not on Vulcan, we do not incarcerate outworlders. You will be remanded to a penal colony elsewhere. The question we have before us is "where" and "how long." The officer paused, observing his prisoner. He knew he understood.

"Where and how long depends on you. Your complete cooperation, assisting us in finding your two victims, will benefit you during the sentencing phase of your trial. Only one of you is eligible. Whoever offers first to assist us will receive a lesser sentence. If at any point, you later refuse complete cooperation, our agreement is cancelled. The same offer will be made again to the other prisoner. We will give you sufficient time to think about our offer. When the red light above the door is engaged, you may remain silent, or simply call out 'I agree.' If you understand, nod you head."

The Garlorian did so. The officer left the room. Senel turned back to face Kirk and McCoy. "Five minutes will be sufficient."

"Officer Senel, I'm impressed." Kirk replied. "This is what you call an interrogation?"

"No sir, this is what we call 'logic'."

Five minutes later, the red light was turned on in both rooms. Silence.

"Damn!" McCoy erupted, "I thought for sure that one would break immediately."

"Sirs, each of them have much to consider. We have given them just enough information, but not enough. Or limited research on Garlorians indicates that strong friendships are often formed among adults. Based on their pilot licenses, they have known each other for over forty years. The larger individual is dominant... the 'boss'. He is hoping that the other will remain silent, as they may have done in the past. But he is not sure, given the circumstances. Now we wait."

"Well, Mr. Senel, Sir... while we wait, Christine and Spock may be dead or dying. This is all you're going to do? Just... wait?"

"Dr. McCoy," Senel replied calmly, "If it was their intention to kill them, they would have been dead yesterday. We do not know what their status is. No, this is not all we are going to do. The search continues as we speak. The two prisoners were hired for this task. After we find your people, we will encourage them to divulge who their employer is."

"Forgive me Senel, I'm only human."

"Of course Doctor, the cause is sufficient."

Minutes seemed like hours. Hours seemed like days. Kirk and McCoy went to see Amanda. T'Jel had been helping her meditate as a means to deal with the stress, and it was working. After sharing a quiet meal, they returned to the ship. Ship's business had to continue. Shore leave was not cancelled. The fact that Spock and Christine were missing was not even released, just to a few. Uhura and Rand had to know, M'Benga too... a few others. They would keep the information to themselves, Kirk could depend upon them.

Rescued - Tuesday Evening

Just around 1800 he got the call. Come on down. One of the prisoners finally broke. It was the smaller one, not the 'boss'. At the VCA station, the Garlorian who 'cut a deal', it turned out, could speak perfect Standard. Seems his species had a thing for learning other languages. Kirk maintained his composure, and helped McCoy do the same, as they sat in on the discussion.

"I only know that we did what we were told to do. We have no personal interest in these people. It was a task, we were paid. Just business."

"You will now tell us their location." Senel was calm and almost pleasant for a Vulcan with Kirk and McCoy, but with the prisoner he was cold as stone.

"I can't tell you, but I can lead you. Starting behind the museum." Senel, the Garlorian, Kirk, McCoy and two other VCA officers all rode in the same transport. Ten minutes through narrow, winding back alleys and service areas, they stopped behind a Vulcan Science Academy storage building. Yet another of those ancient, imposing stone structures, now nondescript . "They're in here."

Senel suggested to Kirk that he have a shuttle come down from the Enterprise, there was sufficient room to land. Kirk ordered one with full emergency medical gear, for one Vulcan and one human. McCoy added that M'Benga come along, and nurse June Cray, who was a good friend of Christine's. He was thinking ahead.

Pointing to a large wooden door, "In there, down the stairs, long hallway. Another door at the end of the hallway. Inside there one more door to your right. They're in there." The Garlorian was handed off to one of the other officers and put back in the transport.

"Please retrieve your people, Captain. We will remain here unless you believe our services are required." Senel also returned to the VCA transport. They were giving the Terrans privacy to deal in their own way with whatever would be found.

Kirk took a deep breath and opened the door. Automatic lighting, although dim, came on. They were in a stairwell. Ten steps going up, ten going down. Just as described, a long hallway. Apprehensive, McCoy pulled out his medical tricorder and pointed it forward as they quickly walked. Almost at the end of the hallway "I'm getting readings, Jim!"

They both pulled on the large, wooden door into a small chamber. Automatic lights again... and there was the door to their right. A simple sliding bar held it locked. Now McCoy stood in front of Kirk and held up a hand. "Jim, they're in there and they're alive. Wait, you have to listen to me. I recognize the tricorder readings. You have to let me go in first for a few minutes. I'm their doctor, for godsake. Let me do what I have to do, alone. I'll need your help soon enough. I'll call you, I promise, stay right here!"

Maybe McCoy didn't realize what that request was doing to his Captain. But when the situation called for it, the doctor could be dead serious, and had the authority to back it up. Kirk knew when to give in. "Alright Bones, I'll wait."

McCoy slid open the lock and quietly slipped into the room. He pulled the door shut behind him. In dim lighting, he could see them both on the floor. "Oh, god..." He rolled Spock over onto a few blankets and scanned him. Barely alive, comatose. The burns he treated with a topical analgesic and bandaged with thick padding. Then he wrapped him in the blankets, snug as a papoose and slowly dragged him aside. Christine had been under him, laying in a small pool of blood. Scanning her too, he moved her away from the blood and covered her well with another blanket, then administered three hypos in quick succession.

"Okay Jim. Come on in. Quiet." Spock was lying on his back, completely wrapped in several of the large blankets, just his face visible. "I want you to tie him up with this rope and guarantee he wouldn't be able to get loose."

Kirk was incredulous. "What ?!!!" he whispered.

McCoy was still by Christine. "I mean it, Jim... Now just do it and I'll explain in a minute." He leaned back down near Christine's face and spoke softly. "Come on, honey... Chrissy? Time to wake up. Come on, my girl... you can hear me. Follow my voice..."

"Leonard?... Len? Oh, god... I feel weird." McCoy tried to maintain his professional demeanor. He was very, very worried about Spock, but at this moment, his other patient needed him too.

"You're going to be okay, Chrissy... you're going to be okay. I've given you a muscle relaxant, pain medication and a touch of sedation. A little internal damage, but nothing bad... take you back to the ship and have you fixed up right quick."

"Where's Spock?"

"He's with the Captain, he's... alive."

"Oh, god... Len. It's really you. What... who... where's Spock?"

"He's with the Captain, I told you. We're all going back to the Enterprise, we're going home. You just rest, I'll be right back. That's it, close your eyes." McCoy moved over to Kirk and checked his progress. "We have to notify Amanda. No. No ropes there, he's injured there."

"Bones, why am I doing this?"

"Sssh... quiet I said. I don't want him waking up until we're done." McCoy helped him finish, then took out a small vial from his medical pouch and dabbed a bit of ointment under Spock's nose. "Can't have him smelling our scents. Now, Jim... I'll explain. Spock is very sick. I'm not sure if he's going to make it just yet. We've got to get a Healer, a specialist from the VSA hospital to come with us. They must have an antidote and some sort of treatment."

"What the hell happened here?" Kirk was getting agitated.

"He was injected with a drug, an overdose. He's in Plak Tow. His life signs are low, but he could have still killed us both if he came to. "

"Plak Tow? It's not his Time yet."

"This drug is an experimental catalyst that affects the endocrine system and induces the Plak Tow stage. An overdose was meant to kill him. I'm not sure why he's still alive, just glad that he is."

"Did those Garlorians know exactly what they were doing?"

"I'm positive they didn't. Here's the Med team. M'Benga, over here first. Get Spock loaded and full restraints. When you get him set up on the shuttle, call the VSA Hospital for a Healer. Drug induced Plak Tow, overdose. Here's my tricorder, it's got all the information. Severely weakened and still unconscious, Spock started to struggle in his restraints. It took four men to transfer him to the rescue cart and keep him down while heavy straps were added. Rolled up blankets were tightly packed around his head to keep hiim from thrashing around. As they headed out the door, he settled down again. McCoy was glad he hadn't underestimated his Vulcan patient. Kirk was also convinced as he followed Spock to the shuttlecraft. Senel and his men were still there.

"Senel, they're alive. We'll be leaving very soon. I... accept your... gift of self. Thank you." Kirk's attention was divided, the Vulcan officer could see that clearly.

"The obligation was ours, and you are 'welcome'. Contact us if it is required, otherwise, we will take our leave."

June, over here... help me with Christine. Christine was feeling no pain, and the sedation had her sleepy and confused. As McCoy and the nurse loaded her onto the rescue cart, she came to again. "June?... is that you?"

June held her hand as they finished tucking her in. "Yes Chrissy, it's me. You're going to be fine... I'll stay with you." She was able to say this without knowing the extent of her injuries, but then again... she had learned from one of the best nurses she knew. Time to return the favor. As much as possible, keep the patient calm and relaxed.

"June, where's Spock?" June looked at McCoy, read his facial expression. "He's... with us... you just relax... that's it. We're going now."

McCoy took one last look around the 'room', picking up a piece of equipment and the remains of their used supplies. 'Godalmighty', he thought to himself, 'who could have been so cruel as to do this?' The last to leave, he followed Christine to the shuttle. They were barely inside. "Jim, shut the door and take off. We've got no time to loose." ETA to Enterprise was five minutes.

Selon, the Healer from the VSA Hospital had already arrived on the Enterprise via transporter before the shuttle did. Waiting in Sickbay as the medical team arrived with their patients, he quickly directed the doctors to take Spock to the isolation ward. McCoy knew the best way to save his patient was to back off and let Selon run this show. Selon touched the side of Spock's face briefly, then said "We may begin. I have reviewed your tricorder readings. We must administer the antidote immediately. This is a compound drug that will keep him sedated while his endocrine system is shut down and the hormones in his bloodstream are completely filtered out. It will simulate the end of Plak Tow. We must also connect him to a dialysis unit, his kidney would be destroyed otherwise. This level of hormones is like poison."

Under his direction, their patient was transferred from the rescue cart to a treatment bed. Medical assistants removed the torn remnants of his uniform and cleaned him, while McCoy and M'Benga followed Selon's instructions. Two IV lines were inserted into his shoulders. A quick, surgical procedure bypassed the renal vein leading to his kidney and was connected to the dialysis unit. The filtered blood was returned to the same location. His kidney had to keep functioning on something. It would, filtering excess glucose and fluids from his system. A Foley catheter was also inserted.

One of the IV lines was hooked up to Vulcan saline solution with a 'drip' of the antidote. The other one was for a glucose solution adapted to his unique physiology. "You found him in a catatonic state because his body had exhausted every last available calorie of energy in the process. We will keep him on a minimum of 3000 calories of glucose solution every hour...

"3000?! Isn't that too much?"

"Not for a Vulcan in his condition. ...3000 calories of glucose solution every hour until, and if, he revives. I do not understand why he is alive, this is a first."

"Does being part human have anything to do with it?" McCoy asked.

"Unknown, I choose not to speculate." Selon could now turn his attention to non-life threatening injuries. Uncovering his abdomen, McCoy couldn't help but close his eyes momentarity and grimace in sympathetic pain. "His burns appear severe, but after we remove the destroyed skin, there will be a fresh new layer already forming underneath to replace it. I will have a natural salve that we use for burns sent up immediately. Just apply it each time the dressings are changed. I am not concerned about this. It will heal on it's own. Shall we proceed with the debridement now?"

"Sure, Healer. Bet it hurts like hell, though."

"With this sedation, he will feel no pain. Later, he will control it on his own. Also, this room must be dark, less than 10 percent illumination at all times. Room temperature should remain at 95 degrees at least. Absolute quiet, have the life sign monitor's audible signals transferred to your office. Right now I am shielding his mind because he is unable to do so. No human may enter this room without my presence. I will remain on board until he regains consciousness. If we have done everything correctly, he will awaken... assume that the Plak Tow is over, and immediately fall into a very deep, restorative, natural sleep. Keep the restraining field on him, but lightly so he can move a little."

"Healer Selon, we accept your gift of self. We will provide quarters for you close to sickbay while you are here."

"The obligation is mine, Dr. McCoy. Your offer will not be necessary. There is another bed right over there. That will be sufficient. I will need to contact my hospital on a regular basis, if I may use your office for those occasions?"

"Of course, anything you need, anything at all, just ask. With you here, I feel like Spock has a good chance. If you will excuse me, I have another patient waiting for surgery. Interrupt me if necessary. I mean it." One huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. One more to go.

McCoy checked her once again, very carefully. No, for sure... she was not pregnant. Good. Things were complicated enough. He would keep things to himself, but he also knew what happened in that room. He might be the only one who knew. It was obvious that Spock had put Christine in a protective medatative state to shield her from physical and mental sensations. That was probably the last conscious act he would have been aware of before the madness took over. If Spock survived... god he hoped he would survive... he'd have to thank him for not hurting Christine too badly. McCoy knew all too well that she could have been killed in the process. Right now he was at a loss as to why she survivied the ordeal as well as she had, despite her internal injuries.

Christine is Discharged - Wednesday

Wednesday morning was so much better than Tuesday morning. McCoy was well-rested and encouraged as he hurried back to sickbay. M'Benga had covered the night shift, and greeted him with good reports. Spock was 'on course', as anticipated, but would be in treatment for at least a few more days. Healer Selon did sleep some, but seemed to know when to awaken as Dr. M'Benga came in to tend to Spock.

In another ward, Christine was sitting up in a regular bio-bed, finishing her breakfast, and looking wonderful. The smile that greeted McCoy just about undid him. "How's my girl this morning?" He pulled out his scanner and ran it over her quickly. Almost no evidence left of the little repair job last night.

"I feel wonderful, Len. Thanks so much. June filled me in on my details, but no one will tell me anything more about Spock. Just that he's alive... so give, now."

"Spock is very sick. You know that. But all indications this morning are that he's going to make it. No one is really sure why. Not even Healer Selon. That drug, that much of an overdose, but he's pulling through. He's in the isolation ward. He'll be sedated until the end of his treatment, then should sleep on his own for a long time too. Is there anything you want to talk with me about, Chrissy?"

"No Leonard, not at this time. But I feel fine. Can't I see Spock?"

"No dear, not yet. Selon has to shield his mind any time anyone comes in. If Spock became aware of your presence, it could be detrimental to his treatment. Relax and eat anything you want. Have Janice or Nyota visit you. I'll probably send you to your quarters this evening. Maybe even have you report for light duty tomorrow morning. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good." She paused. "Leonard, who... why...?"

"We don't have all of the answers, Chrissy. We have very few of them. A security guard at the museum saw your abduction and identified the two who grabbed you and Spock. The Vulcan police caught them. Convinced one of them to cooperate and he led us to you last night. But they were just hired hands, we don't know who is responsible yet, or why."

"Leonard... am...I..." She didn't have to finish.

"No Chrissy. You're not pregnant. I checked you very carefully before your surgery. Okay, now you just relax and don't pester me too much, ya hear?"

Christine smiled and laid her head back. She wondered too why Spock had survived his ordeal. Could it have been something to do with her 'gift'? One thing for sure. When Spock woke up, she had dibs on talking to him first.

Thursday 

Thursday morning, Christine came bouncing into sickbay, ready for work. Work would keep her mind off other things, at least for a while. She desperately wanted to talk with Spock. McCoy had shown her a surveillance vid in his office, along with the life sign monitors. As a doctor, she could draw her own conclusions as to his continued improvement. McCoy had just finished talking with Amanda, who got to see her son sleeping peacefully. She was so relieved, but mothers are like that.

"Young lady, why are you here at this godawful early hour?"

"What, 0800? I feel good, I want to get back to work, at least until Spock comes around. Besides, haven't I slept enough in the past three days?"

"Okay, honey. A few hours maybe entering reports. You can also inventory the pharmacy, it's due. But then you take a very long lunch and put your feet up awhile. Take it easy. Can't you stand being a 'patient' either?" The day dragged on. Selon had made himself at home. Had fresh clothes and food sent up from the hospital for himself as needed. Kept in contact with his other responsibilities via the comm unit in McCoy's office. Vulcan Healers seemed to have an extra dose of 'compassion' built into their systems. McCoy really liked him and was very grateful for his assistance.

Christine was finally told to 'go home' at 1500. It was just as well. An hour later, Spock's life sign monitor alarms started going off. Dr. M'Benga was still off duty, so McCoy and Selon went into the isolation ward. Selon indicated silently to not speak, just observe. They shut off the restraining field. Spock rolled over onto his side, curled up a little. A minute later, he rolled onto his stomach, changed his mind and back on his side. Oh yes, McCoy thought, the pain. Well the pain seemed to be sufficient to bring him around. Spock was not aware of Selon or McCoy in the room, Selon was shielding. In the dim light, Spock slowly raised his head and with more than some difficulty, looked around. He seemed to recognize where he was, but McCoy could tell that Spock was still 'out of it'... confused. He put his head back down on the pillow and let out a big sigh. Just like that, he was out again. Selon 'almost' smiled, and led McCoy out of the room.

"Okay, Healer... what was that all about?"

"Your patient will recover. I am pleased. He is now sleeping normally. In a few minutes he will be in the delta level of sleep. You and others may go into the room at any time. It will not disturb him. Time to disconnect him from the dialysis unit. I will assist you. Keep him on 1000 calories glucose every hour until he awakens on his own. He is severely underweight. I leave that for you to prescribe treatment. This is a first. No other Vulcan male has survived a situation like this. "

"Doesn't sound like a very good drug to be using."

"It is still experimental, still in field trials, but the outlook is not promising. I am curious as to how someone obtained the drug for this purpose. It is highly restricted."

"Well, someone did. We hope to find that 'someone'. How often does one die from this affliction?"

"Not too often. Only one from our hospital in this last year. His name was Stonn." Selon gathered up his belongings and bid farewell in the Vulcan manner. McCoy responded appropriately, while the name 'Stonn" echoed in his mind.

Spock is Discharged - Friday

Now all that he had to do was let sleeping Vulcans lay. As Dr. M'Benga came on evening shift, he was delighted with the good news. Spock was transferred to a large regular biobed and clothed with your standard 'hospital gown'. The biobed had a warming pad underneath. He was covered with a 'heat' blanket too. A nurse would be on duty for the night shift, with instructions to contact McCoy for any reason. No reason came up. Spock was still in delta sleep. He appeared very comfortable, despite the IV line and catheter. McCoy was sure a warp core breach wouldn't wake him. Friday in sickbay was very peaceful. Kirk and Christine at various times had come in to check on his progress. They just watched him sleeping. Good. Very good. Amanda called a few times too, got to see her son on the monitor. She was in high spirits also.

Friday afternoon, 1700, Christine was in the rec room having dinner with Rand and Uhura. Everything was going to be okay. Just had to be patient. Then it hit her and she almost fell off her chair.

_"Christine... where are you?" _

Actually she did fall off her chair. Janice and Nyota jumped up to help her. Now standing again, they held her arms as she swayed slightly. "Christine, you okay honey?" Nyota asked.

"I think so. That was weird. It was like..."

_"Christine... where are you? Come to me."_

"Oh my god! It's Spock! He's waking up! He's waking up! I've got to go!", and she rushed out of the room, knocking over her dinner tray in the process. Janice and Nyota stared at each other, not sure what to think or say. They started to clean up the mess on the floor.

Christine literally ran into McCoy's office and let the door close behind her. She was out of breath. "Leonard... I know what you see on your monitor. He's waking up. Now, I'm begging you. I'm sure you have an idea of what happened in 'that room". You've got to let me be with Spock when he wakes up, and you've got to give us some time alone. He and I have to have a long talk. Please! Shut off the monitors and surveillance. Give us some privacy."

"You've got it girl. Hey, you're a doctor," as he handed her a datapad, "take his records and check him out for discharge while you're at it. Go on now."

When push came to shove, Leonard was always there for her. She took the datapad, calmed herself, brushed her hair back and entered the room. There he was, curled up on his right side, still sleeping. But the silent monitor above him indicated that he had gone from delta to gamma to beta level in the last hour. Now entering alpha level, he would soon become consciously aware of his surroundings and who was nearby. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him, at the same level, and took his left hand in both of hers.

She brought her face right down next to his. Close. Then she 'opened up her gift' to him, as she had done before, for him and many, many other people in her life. She never spoke of it, only to her mother who had the same 'gift' as her mother did before her. They took it for granted, something normal and natural, surely others were able to do this too. All you had to do is hold a person's hand and think about them feeling better. That is probably why she had been such a good nurse, everyone mentioned that they seemed to feel better when she was around.

Feeling a very strange and very strong attraction, she rested her head on her arm and watched Spock. Several minutes passed. Then, with a deep inhale of breath, he opened his eyes... and smiled.

"Christine. You are well. My joy is complete."

She smiled back. "Thought you weren't going to make it either, eh?"

"I've lost my time sense. How long?"

"It's Friday evening, we were abducted on Monday. So much for a week of shore leave, huh?"

"I want to get up."

"You hold it right there, Mister. I've got your datapad. I'm the doctor. You'll get up when I say. If you hadn't noticed, you're still attached", indicating the drip line going up to a bag of glucose solution. She removed the intravenous line from his shoulder and clipped it up by the bag. "Spock, there's another line I have to disconnect, and it won't be pleasant."

"I can imagine," as he moved his hand down past his abdomen, "what happened to me?"

"I'll keep it technical. The human female has a high acidic Ph level. Vulcans do not. Prolonged contact causes chemical burns. You were burned, bad."

Spock comprehended her short explanation. "Do what you must." He closed his eyes for this one. Pulling out the catheter, Christine felt a stab of pain.

"What the hell was that?! It hurt me too! Spock? What's going on?"

"It would seem we are bonded Christine. Don't you remember?"

"So much of it was all like a dream. I'm not sure. You mean we really are bonded, like man and wife bonded?

"Yes. Your suggestion worked. I did not kill you... obviously. I hope I did not hurt you too badly."

"No Spock, you seem to have gotten the worse end of the deal. Besides, you were convinced you would not survive. What happened there?"

"I assume the good doctor found a treatment for my affliction. I must thank him."

"Thank him, and Dr. M'Benga, and Healer Selon especially. You're his first survivor. He'll probably write a paper about you."

"Not without my permission he won't. Christine, we need to talk." She helped him to a sitting position and straightened his hospital gown, then sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "I will not hold you to a commitment that was made during duress. We can go to Vulcan and have the bond severed."

Christine wasn't even going to let him get a word in 'edgewise' until she had her say. "Oh Spock... please. I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's look at this logically. First off, have I ever done anything I didn't want to do? No, that's correct. Second, it was my Idea to bond, right? Right. Third, you said some things to me because you thought you were going to die. Did you mean them? Yes... you did. And you planned on asking me to be your bondmate in two years anyway. Sometimes plans have to be altered. You know how I have always felt about you. I'm ready if you are. Now, not me, but do you want to sever the bond?"

"No, never."

"You also said you loved me."

"I do, and I always will, my beloved Wife." He pulled her close and gently kissed her.

Talk about your 'happy endings' she thought. "I want to keep this a secret between ourselves, just for a little while. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. As you wish. Now may I please get up?"

"Why?" He simply pointed to the door across the room. "Oh, sorry."

Having planned for his eventual discharge, Christine had raided his room for suitable clothing. A loose-fitting set of exercise clothes that he could be seen walking in the hallways so attired. Also a pair of his sandals. Spock re-entered the room, trying to look dignified in that darn hospital gown. He smiled again when he saw the outfit she was holding. "Do I need these bandages anymore?"

"Probably not. Are you going to do a healing trance tonight to finish it up?"

"Most definitely. This is an inconvenience I do not wish to live with any longer than necessary. Speaking of tonight. Will you be staying with me in my quarters?" He finished changing into his exercise suit. "I need your presence, and we have much to discuss."

"Yes Spock, of course I will stay with you. You are my husband now, where else should I be? Now, back on the bed. I have to run a final scan. And you have to eat something that you won't throw up again. Otherwise McCoy will keep you here overnight." She went to the replicator and came back with a glass of thick liquid. "Here, drink this... slowly!"

He took a sip and wasn't too pleased. "What is it?"

"You don't want to know. It's just a nutritional supplement suitable for Vulcans, highly processed for easy digestion. High calorie too. Get used to it. Besides regular meals you'll be having two of these a day for the next ten days. McCoy is ordering you to gain ten pounds within the next thirty days, and he say's here 'or else'. Well, I'd better let him in before he breaks down the door. Are you ready?"

"I'm not throwing up, if that is what you mean?"

"Comedian. If I know Leonard, he's already contacted the Captain, so be ready for some company for a little while. Then we'll get out of here."

"So be it."

All in all, it was a happy reunion. Everyone reflected on the fact that it could just as easily have turned out very fatal. By the end of an hour, Spock had a pretty good idea of what had occurred over the last four days. Kirk couldn't wipe that perpetual smile off his face. Finally, Spock saw his opportunity.

"Doctor, may I leave now?"

"Yes you may, Spock. Do you need any assistance getting to your quarters?"

"I'll make sure he gets settled in." Christine quickly added. Before anyone had a chance to think about it, they were gone.

Christine was well familiar with 'healing trances' now, having taken extra courses on Vulcan biology and medicine. "Is this going to be a light trance or do I need to knock you silly in the morning?"

"Knock me silly? No, it will be a light one. That is all that is required for an injury of this level. I will awaken on my own. "

Spock's quarters were very warm, too warm for Christine. "Spock, if I find about a dozen blankets for you, can I turn the temperature down a little for tonight. We have some logistics that will have to be worked out."

"Indeed. However, considering what we've been through so far, any other problems will seem minor in comparison."


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Spock and Christine, Finally - Ten Days

Chapter 2.

Spock and Christine back on Vulcan - Saturday

Christine woke at 0800. It was her day off anyway, so no worries about having overslept. Covered in a light sheet and still too warm, she looked to the other side of the bed, and yep... he wasn't there. She sat up, the door to the bathroom was open. Not in there either. First thing she just learned about her new husband. He was very quiet and sneaky. Damn it, where'd he go? Just then the main door opened and Spock came in.

"No, don't get up. Stay there. You'll ruin it."

"Ruin what? Spock, what are you up to? What have you got there?" Now she realized that somehow, without disturbing her, Spock had managed to make up his side of the bed, cover and all. Carrying a crude wooden basket, he climbed onto the bed and moved close to her. "Spock... what are you doing?"

"First meal."

"Huh?"

He was smiling, a big one. "Our first meal as husband and wife. The first meal we share, not that liquid you made me drink last night. Tradition. You go into any Vulcan home and somewhere in the kitchen you will see a wooden basket. It's supposed to look like a bird's nest. The new husband feeds his wife, as the Silverbirds do. Every new couple does this. Please."

Christine smiled too, and laughed. "Oh this is wonderful. I never knew. How sweet. Hey, what have you got in there?"

"Mixed fruit, cut up in pieces." He picked out a small piece and held it up with two fingers. "No hands. Just open your mouth." She took the fruit and chewed it, then swallowed.

"Mmmm. That's good." For the next several minutes he continued to feed her in this fashion. Laughing and talking, they enjoyed this private moment. Finally, "Spock, no more... I'm full. Hey wait a minute, I thought you said we 'share' this meal." Looking into the basket, there were only three pieces left.

"That's part of the tradition. The male Silverbird makes sure his mate is well fed, and well taken care of. If there is no food left, he does not eat. It is symbolic. I will take you to see the Silverbirds."

"Well, that's a lovely tradition. Thank you." Christine took one of the last pieces of fruit out of the basket and popped it into his mouth, followed with a kiss. "You've been busy this morning. Where did you get the basket."

Spock swallowed. "I made it. Sulu says I owe him 'big time' for allowing me to raid his botany lab. Also met with Jim this morning. He said if I'm feeling well, you and I have an appointment with the Shir'Kahr Civil Authority at 1300."

"And how are you feeling this morning?"

Flopping back on the bed, arms outstretched, "I feel great! How about you?"

"I do feel very good Spock. But to be honest, I also feel slightly overwhelmed."

He quickly sat back up. "How?"

"Now listen carefully. I have absolutely NO regrets. But I'm a little sad too. It's a human thing. Specifically a female human thing.

"No Christine... why are you sad? Have I done something to... ?"

"You're not listening, are you?. I just said it's a female human thing, didn't I? For those women who want it, marriage is a very special thing. We create in our imagination what it will be like. Who will we meet. We look for our knight in shining armor who will sweep us off our feet. Court us. Then the wedding, carefully planned. I do not expect you to understand. I do love you, and I'm so happy that we are bonded, but part of me feels a little cheated. Locked in a cell, bond or die... well, it's not quite the same thing, is it? For a human woman, memories of her courtship and wedding are something she'll carry with her forever. I have no memories. Someone else did that to us, it's their fault, not ours. Nevertheless..."

"I am listening, Christine. No one knows we are bonded. Mc Coy told me last evening that you did not conceive. We can make this memory for you. Will you let me be your knight in shining armor?"

"Oh, Spock... you already are." She embraced him while he gently pulled her fact to his and they kissed. After some time... "So tell me, what do you have in mind?"

"Jim says we both have the next few days off because of all that we went through. Besides, we're in drydock and there's nothing I need to do on the ship for a time. It's 0900. If you can be ready in half an hour, I will take you to a place where it is almost dawn, and we will see the Silverbirds. How's that for a start?" Her response was a big hug that threw him backwards onto the bed again. He squirmed out from underneath. "No time for that. Come on. Get ready. Half an hour."

Transporters are wonderful. Want to go back in time? Just have yourself beamed halfway around the planet. When they arrived on the transport platform, it was still night. Small lights lined the path and stone structure that included information signs in various languages. Also, several shelves with heavy cloaks. These were available on loan for a token fee, for those guests who didn't remember that Vulcan can be quite cold at night in the mountains. It seemed like no one else was there. Spock dropped two small coins in a box, then selected two cloaks. He helped Christine with hers, then put on his own. Everything was silent, and dark beyond the structure.

"Stay close to me," as Spock pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I can see."

"I'm glad you can!" She grasped part of his cloak and huddled close.

A few minutes walk. Spock found a very large smooth rock. "Here's a good spot. Let us sit down. We have to speak softly for the sake of the others here."

"What others?" Christine couldn't see her hand in front of her face, but she could feel his warmth. For the first time, she noticed his scent, not soap... pheremones. It hit her like an aphrodisiac. She felt very posessive. Very 'turned on'.

"There are several people here, mostly married couples. Waiting for the same thing we are. Dawn."

Snuggled together, the wait wasn't long. Christine finally could make out a thin gray streak across the horizon. For the next fifteen minutes, she then experienced the most dramatic sunrise she had ever seen. The sun was just about to make it's appearance. "Don't look at the sun. It will harm your eyes." as he turned her to face the opposite direction. "Watch."

First thing she noticed, they were on the edge of a cliff. Not a big one, just two hundred meters or so. Spock now had a death-grip on his arm that was cutting off his circulation. "Don't be afraid, you won't fall."

"Oh for godsake, you could have warned me Spock!"

"I wouldn't let you fall. Please, loosen up a little on my arm. Thanks. You're safe with me. Look now, over there."

And there they were. The Silverbirds. As large as peacocks with tails to match on both the males and females, and bright, shiny as sterling silver itself. You would almost think they were made out of the precious metal. Their nesting sites were on the cliff face below them. Two by two, a pair would take off and soar upwards, past their silent audience, to greet the sun in a swirling, twirling dance in the sky, an affirmation of their bond. This was way beyond breath-taking. Christine couldn't think of any words that accurately described how she felt.

_"I agree, my Beloved. I feel the same way."_, Spock said through their bond. It took about another half hour for the last of the pairs to fly up, greet the sun and soar off towards distant foraging areas. Within one hour, the temperature went from freezing to hot. The heavy cloaks were quickly pulled off and Spock folded them neatly. "We must leave now, it will be too hot for you very soon." He helped her to her feet. They returned the used cloaks to their proper place where they would be cleaned and set out again for others to use. They headed for the transporter. Spock slid his card through the slot and entered the coordinates for their next destination, back to Shi'Kahr, where it was 1030.

Just a few meters from where they appeared was a small cafe with tables and chairs under an arbor, fountains all around. The temperature was already 80 degrees, but under the shade and low humidity made it very pleasant. Spock found a table for Christine, then went into the cafe. A few minutes later he came out with a tray and set it before her. Still warm, freshly baked sweet rolls with three kinds of spread. Tea for Spock and a very large glass of water for Christine. She looked at the glass of water, then back at Spock. "We will take the time you need, but you must drink all of the water. I will not have you suffer dehydration while under my care."

"You have got to be kidding! What is that, two liters?"

"Slightly less, and no, I'm not kidding. Try the rolls. This spread is made from sweet berries, this one from our form of 'butter' with mild herbs, and this one is my favorite but I do not recommend it to you, it's rather spicy."

"I've been warned about what you consider 'spicy' so no thank you on that one. I'll try the berries. Oh, now... this is good! Spock, those birds were so, so beautiful, and I've never known about them until this morning. What a nice experience. Thank you."

"As soon as you finish all your water, we'll hopefully have another nice experience. Two liters of water, a trip to the bathroom, and she was ready to leave. Next door to the cafe was a small shop that Spock was familiar with. "Come with me." as he led her inside. While Spock talked with the store clerk in Vulcan, she looked around. It was a jewelry shop! But Spock had already made a transaction. "We may continue now to our next destination." He held a small box.

Outside the store, Christine paused. Looking coy, "Spock... what's in the box?" He opened it and pulled out a silver chain, with a pendant of two Silverbirds in flight.

"May I?" as he fastened the clip around her neck and straightened the necklace in front.

"It's beautiful, Spock. Thank you. I'll never forget this morning!" She kissed him discreetly after looking around. They were in 'public' now, and such displays of affection were unheard of. The couple continued on their way. Not having walked in this area of the main plaza, Christine was surprised when their short walk stopped, at the main entrance to the museum. They had not approached from the side of the alley. Spock made sure of that.

As they entered the vestibule, "I want you to meet someone, Christine. This is T'pae, the security guard who was our witness. T'pae, we accept your gift of self."

"The obligation is mine, Commander. I experience joy in the knowledge that your lives were spared. Welcome now to the museum. Peace and long life to both of you."

Christine and Spock nodded in unison, as is the custom in this particular social interaction, then entered the museum. "She saved our lives, Spock. Thank God she was there."

"I agree with you, my Wife. We thank the Creator of All Things that she was, indeed, there in our moment of greatest need." With an attitude of gratefulness, they walked in to the main entry hall.

First, the tapestry. The restoration project had been a complete success. You would never know they were over five thousand years old. Spock leaned close to the glass display, squinted at the ancient text, stood up and declared "I am very sorry but I cannot read any of that!", and quickly walked away from her. Christine stood dumbfounded for about ten seconds, then realized she'd been had!

"Hey! Wait a minute, you! Get back here!", she 'whispered' as loud as she could, and chased off after him. Rounding a corner, an arm reached out and pulled her into a small, dark alcove. Effectively hidden, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with passion. Christine laughed, but he put a finger over her lips and warned that they could be kicked out of the museum for such unacceptable behavior. "Are we going to look at the tapestry or are we going to play?", she asked between kisses.

"The tapestry sounded interesting last week, but now... I'd rather play." For the next two hours, play they did. Hide and seek. Avoiding the museum staff. They discovered a small, empty courtyard, lined with trees and ivy, a huge fountain in the center. Like the other public areas, vegetation and fountains were all protected with invisible force fields to conserve water. Against one wall of the building was a staircase that went up under the cover of the ivy, but no further. Well hidden, they embraced and kissed, for quite a while. Finally a voice from below.

"Do you need any help up there?"

"No thank you", Spock replied in his best reserved manner.

"Very well." And the voice left. Christine could not... stop... laughing.

"Christine, I regret our joy must be interrupted with an unpleasant task. It is coming upon 1300 and we have an appointment with the VCA officer. It should not take long. We must give our statements now so we are not required to attend the trial later. Please attend, my Wife."

How could she mind going with him when he held out the two fingers like that. She really liked the two finger embrace, the only form of affection allowed in public for married couples. But, boy was it worth it. They had to calm down now and behave properly, at least she did. Spock could turn the charm on and off like a relay switch. Christine knew which one was the facade.

Their meeting with officer Senel seemed like it was going to be brief. They were abducted, Spock was rendered unconscious, Christine also lost consciousness later. Could not identify the abductors. Then Spock laid down the proverbial bombshell. "I cannot translate what the abductors said, but I do remember every word that was spoken." For the next ten minutes Spock repeated verbatim the conversation between the two Garlorians. Such a memory, like a living tricorder. Entered into the computer, it produced the following dialog.

"Don't hurt her, just cover her up and tell her to stay quiet. Get over here, he's coming to. Got the hypo? Yeah. Get him on his knees. Is he tied good? You did it, not me. Where's the vidcam? Here. Get it ready. I'm ready, hold his head up, I can't see his face. Grab his hair, that's it. Get a close-up of the hypo. Good. Now don't miss this, I can only do it once. Ready. You poor bastard, why did you tick her off so bad? Look what it got you. There. Get out know, I'm right behind you."

"Why did you 'tick her off' so bad..." Senel repeated. "That's the key. A woman is so angered with you that she hired them to kill you. Can you think of anyone, Commander?"

"The only one that comes to mind is a Romulan Commander, an espionage mission. I was ordered to seduce her, then betray her. But that was several years ago. I do not believe she would have hired outworlders for her own revenge. It is not the Romulan way."

"Do you know a Vulcan named Stonn?"

"Yes I do, he is now the husband of my former betrothed."

"He was her husband. He died last year, according to the Healer who treated you. Seems he died of complications during Plak Tow."

Christine, who had been quiet until now, 'came unglued'. Almost screaming and holding her head, "NO! It can't be! Not her! Ohmygod! I can't take this!" Spock recognized the severity of the emotional outburst and quickly ushered her out of the room with apologies and a promise to return soon. Finding a bench in the hallway, across from a drinking fountain, he set her down and retrieved a cup of water.

"Drink this slowly. That's it. Good. Come here." He just held her, trying to convey feelings of comfort and support through their bond. She did calm down. "How do you feel now?"

"Better. Why are you handing me another glass of water?"

"I'm worried about you. I may have you doing too much today and we forgot your Tri-Ox. Please drink the water, it's not much."

"Spock, I can't believe this. It's T'Pring! Has she gone mad?"

"We have no proof yet that it is T'Pring, although the supposition is logical. Do you want to rest here while I finish with Senel?"

"No, I want to stay close to you." After a few more minutes they returned to the office.

"We now have further evidence with which to continue our investigation. You will be informed of any new information. Thank you for your cooperation. Live long and prosper, Spock and Christine."

"Peace and long life to you, Senel" Spock responded. They left the office.

"You were right, Spock... that was unpleasant."

"It is 1500, coming on to the heat of the day. It is a short walk from here to my parents house. My mother is expecting us for a visit. Should I hire a transport?"

"Don't be ridiculous Spock, I'm fine. I'll rest in the shade when I have to. I can pace myself. Let's go." Spock didn't feel ridiculous, but he did feel apprehensive. Walk one block in 123 degree heat. Christine held up pretty well as they approached the gate. He held his palm against a metal plate and the gate unlocked. Entering, he shut the gate behind them. Christine slowly stared, from bottom to top, at about 70 large stone steps up to the house. "Oh, no."

Spock went down on one knee and held his had out to her. "Wife?" He seemed to expect her to know what he was indicating. She did not. "Come now, on my back. I will carry you up."

"Uh, uh... no way. I'm not that pathetic."

"My Wife. You will be carried up these steps. We can do it easy or we can do it hard. You're choice." He could see she was definitely tired. His mother would have Tri-Ox in the house. He held out his hand one more time and she climbed onto his back, hid her face in his neck. Seventy steps didn't even take seventy seconds, as he set her down by a bench in the shade near the front door. He pulled a large chain and a gong was heard in the distance. As he faced the door, he realized that she was now hiding behind him. "Do you plan to stay back there?"

"Yes."

Before he could reply the front door swung open. There was his mother, and she knew... oh, yes, she knew. How? Who told her? Despite the fact that it was he who had been near death, his mother reached behind him, pulled Christine out and gave her a very large hug. "Oh, Christine, Christine... my Daughter, be welcomed into your family!" Then she turned to her only son. "Spock! Shame on you for having her out in this heat!" Amanda led Christine into the house and the door partly closed. He was being ignored. Spock sat down on the bench and looked at the plant next to it.

"That seemed to go well." he said to the plant.

The door opened wider. His mother came back out and pulled him by the arm. "Get in here, you wife has fainted in the kitchen." Spock ran past her, into the kitchen. Christine was indeed on the floor, unconscious. He knelt down next to her as Amanda came up. "Now don't panic. You've seen this many times. Heat exhaustion in a Terran. Just do what your father always did for me.

"Father always sent me out of the room."

"Take her to your room. I'll strip the bed and get a sheet. There's Tri-Ox in the bathroom cabinet. Come on now, get those clothes off her, she's your wife, not a stranger. Okay, here's the wet sheet. Help me drape it over her. Did you administer the Tri-Ox? Good. Stay put. I'll get a glass of water for when she comes to." Spock was trying to remember when it was that his mother had become such an authoritarian. Amanda returned. Sat down on the other side of the bed, opposite Spock. "You know, my Son, that it's been a rough week for me too."

"Yes, Mother." They sat in silence for five minutes. Christine stirred and opened her eyes. "I fainted, didn't I?"

"Yes, my Wife." Spock was being contrite on purpose. "Are you feeling better?"

"I can breathe easier, not dizzy. Tired though. Sorry Amanda, not much of an entrance."

"You've had a busy day, perhaps too busy," as she shot a quick gaze at Spock. "Here, drink this. The sheet we covered you with is now completely dry, evaporated. We're all going to take a rest now, myself included. After the sun goes down, I'll prepare evening meal. Rest well until then."

"Thank you Amanda, I will." As she walked out the door, Spock was behind her.

"And just where do you think you're going? Get back in there. You have a wife. Be a husband."

"Yes, Mother." Christine slept. Spock meditated. What a day!

At 1730 the sun was setting. A cooler breeze from nearby mountains started to drift into the city. Spock and Christine came out of his room dressed in two traditional house robes. Spock's was his own, left here for when he visited. Christine's was borrowed from Amanda. The entered the kitchen area to find Amanda happily cooking.

"Now don't the two of you make a nice Vulcan couple, as 'Vulcan' as Sarek and me." She was joking. Her son following in his father's footsteps after all. Sarek didn't know anything yet. It had all happened so quickly. Later in the evening would be a good time to call him, it would be early evening in San Francisco and he should be back at the Embassy then. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Dinner? What happened to 'evening meal'?" Spock asked.

"Two humans versus one Vulcan, we win. Son, tonight we're talking real American-English, at the table too!" Christine laughed. His mother was something else, and she loved it. They were going to be good friends, that was for sure. Dinner was the Vulcan version of lasagna with a white sauce, rather than tomato sauce. Salad, bread, and a light fruit cider. True to Amanda's promise, they talked while eating. Definitely not the Vulcan custom of having all meals in complete silence. Spock actually was used to this. Whenever his father wasn't home, his mother and he always spoke at the table. Amanda was filled in on all of the day's activities. Spock used a lot of discretion when telling her about the past week, especially leaving out much about the actual ordeal. He noticed that Christine was ravenous, and had never seen her eat so much at one time while on the ship. Strange.

Finally pushing her plate away, "I can't believe I ate all that. Sorry."

"Come now, Christine. You know any cook enjoys seeing that. Spock, you haven't had enough. You're too thin."

"I was sick, Mother. I have been 'ordered' by Dr. McCoy to gain ten pounds in the next 29 days, he say's 'or else'. He was not specific."

"Good for him! Christine, I now pass the baton to you. It is your responsibility to make sure he doesn't starve himself to death. I've been trying for forty years. But I'll make it easier for you. I'll send you my recipes for all his 'favorites'."

"Mother!!"

It was 2200 when Spock and Christine finally bid Amanda goodnight and returned to the Enterprise. Spock had tried to give her some good memories today, and was mostly successful. There was still another problem to solve. Vulcan tradition and law only requires a verbal declaration that two people have bonded, and that makes it legal. Very simple. Christine spoke of a wedding. The traditional Vulcan Marriage Ceremony was the formal acknowledgement of the union, and an introduction of the couple to the family's clan. That was a big affair, sometimes hundreds showed up. It would have to wait for another time since his father was not here, but that ceremony could occur at any time up to the birth of the first child. No problems there.

Back in his quarters, he could tell Christine was pondering something. Their bond should tell him what, but something wasn't quite right. He had never had a full marriage bond before. The betrothal bond with T'Pring was a farce since she was never a willing participant. Vulcan 'mind rules' are carefully taught for many years, and despite being half human, Spock has an extremely high Psi rating, even higher than his father. He knew how to create a bond... aah, but Christine is human. Well, his father did it. How did he do it? The subject never came up. His father still does not know that he also is bonded to a Terran. If he wanted to know what his wife was thinking, for now he would have to ask her.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"What?"

"Penny for your thoughts. That is the correct use of the Terran saying, is it not?"

"Spock, sit down." He sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "I'm still sorting everything out in my head. A few things. We've been good friends for over a year. You accepted my feelings for you. I was content with the arrangement we worked out. Then in one day, we're bonded and were very 'intimate' with each other, except I have no memory of it. Hugging and kissing is one thing, but I'm wondering why you haven't made any further 'moves'. Had the burn incapacitated you in any way? I don't understand."

"Christine. I'm sorry you have misunderstood. Most outworlders assume that Vulcans are limited to every seven years. Of course this is not true. Within marriage, the couple can be 'intimate' as you say, any time they want. The biological drive is always there for the male, but it is the female who controls the situation. Outside of Pon Farr, when she has no choice in the matter, the wife indicates to the husband, if, when and how often they would express their affection for each other. The ultimate acknowledgement of their bond. When the husband offers the two-finger embrace, the wife cannot refuse this either. For some males, it's all they're ever going to get between their 'Times'. What I did to you in that room was more like a violation since I was drugged and unaware of my actions. Because you don't remember, now is like your 'first time', with me. All of this has been 'thrown at you', too fast. You are unfamiliar with the Vulcan 'way' and I do not want you to be frightened of me, especiallly during those times. I will not pressure you into anything you are not ready for. And no, I am fully healed and fully functional."

"Spock, I want to be intimate with you. Any time. No restrictions. Either of us should be able to initiate it. But I need you to educate me, and probably I need to educate you a little too. I only ask you to take it slow and gentle at first. You'll know when I'm ready to 'kick it up a notch'."

"Kick it up a notch. That's a new one for me, but I get the meaning. There is another consideration. My next Time was to come in two years. I do not know if the drug-induced Plak Tow has affected my 'schedule'. If you are to become pregnant now, and my Time is 'on time', it would be too soon again."

"Well, I'm not pregnant, and meanwhile, I have been taking a pill daily to prevent ovulation, until we had a chance to talk things out. I wanted to be prepared."

"Very wise, my Wife. Anything else on your mind?"

Christine sighed. "We never had a ceremony."

"And I think we should have one. Would you object to a small, civil ceremony here on board, with the Captain officiating? I only suggest small because there is the matter of the Vulcan Marriage Ceremony, which is not a wedding but an acknowledgement of the union. That is a large affair and takes much time to arrange, but my father is not here to participate. We would have to wait."

"A small ceremony here on the ship is perfect. Some people will be hurt, not being invited. How can I have Nyota as my witness and not invite Janice? And Leonard, what about Leonard?"

"Calm down, Christine. Dr. McCoy, I will ask to be my witness. My mother must also attend. The others will have to understand that a line had to be drawn somewhere. Is it not so?"

"Yes, this is good. Very good. I know! Later, perhaps not the same day, we can have a reception... a wedding reception! With a cake, and dancing... and..."

"You need to learn some meditation techniques. You are too easily excited, my Beloved."

"Meditation...schmeditation... get over here! In case you don't recoginize it, I'm initiating, now!"

Wedding Plans - Sunday

"Jim, you can let me go now. Jim... please?" Kirk released him from the 'bear-hug'.

"Spock! You have absolutely no idea how happy I am right now! A wedding! A wedding! You 'son-of-a-gun! I'm not even going to ask for details as to how this came about. I'm just glad it did. A wedding!"

"You already said that, twice before."

"Don't stop me Spock, I'm on a roll... okay!" He clapped his hands together. "When, where, who, how?"

"When, tomorrow at 1200 if there are no conflicts. Where, the officer's lounge. Who, very few. You, Christine and I. Then Nyota, Janice, McCoy... and my mother. How, a simple civil ceremony please."

"Mind if I'm in uniform... dress reds?

"As you wish, Jim. Everyone wears what they want to. Christine will be in a Vulcan wedding gown, I have a traditional family robe. Just the ceremony, nothing afterwards. Christine spoke of a 'reception' at a later date. When my mother arrives on board, would you escort her to the lounge? Also, if the good doctor would escort Christine and the other ladies at the proper time. I should be able to find my way to the officers lounge on my own."

"You got it, friend... anything you want."

"Christine and I have a busy day today. My mother will be assisting her in selecting the gown, amongst other things. I have several errands too."

Spock's errands included retrieving the 'the robe'. This one was a reproduction made only five hundred years ago because the original was destroyed in a fire. Very ornate, with detailed embroidery in ancient Vulcan script, it listed the names of fathers and sons back to the first name, Surak.

Spock's father was the last to use it, and his mother had embroidered his name in the appropriate place. Tomorrow, Spock would wear it. Amanda would then embroider her son's name on the robe. A family treasure, it was kept in storage in a vault under their home. He knew where to find it, his father had told him so many years ago, before their estrangement when Spock chose to go into Starfleet. He was not concerned that his father would not attend the civil ceremony. Spock would wear the robe again at the Vulcan Marriage Ceremony. His father would see him then.

Spock and Christine met his mother at the house where they shared the news along with first meal. Then, with vague instructions from Spock that his mother seemed to understand perfectly, the two ladies left for a shopping spree. Amanda knew exactly where to go. One particular shop, the best one in Shi'Kahr for women's apparel of all types.

At the store, they were greeted formally by the owner. Escorted inside, Amanda explained the purpose of their visit in Vulcan. She spoke in Vulcan in public to maintain her status as bondmate to Sarek and part of the ruling class. Christine understood a few words here and there, but depended on Amanda to guide her. This shop had the highest technology in custom made clothing.

First, Christine was given a full body leotard to put on and then entered the scanning chamber. One minute later, the computer had all the information it needed. Christine changed back into her own clothes. She had worn a loose-fitted, Vulcan gown, since she was expecting to be trying on several outfits. Instead, she and Amanda were led to another room with heavily upholstered chairs. Tea and small cakes were served. They made themselves comfortable. Nearby, a round platform, started to glow in various colors, a column from floor to ceiling. The rest of the room lights dimmed a little. Another woman came in, this time speaking in Standard for Christine's sake, and the fashion show began.

A complete wardrobe befitting a lady of the House of Sarek had been ordered, by Spock. His wedding gift to his bride. He also requested a new outfit for his mother. A perfect, animated holographic image of Christine appeared on the platform in life size, wearing the leotard. It moved it's arms and head, turned around, acted very natural. The store matron held a datapad and rapidly tapped the keys. First on the list was a traditional Vulcan wedding dress. Christine and Amanda would now see at least twenty versions, modeled by Christine's 'twin'.

One particular gown interested them. Different color? Tap, tap, tap. Done. Longer sleeves? Tap, tap, tap. Done, again. Each time an article of clothing was finally decided upon, the computer produced a white 'draft' outfit of the desired fabric, but no finishing touches. Once a few of these were made, Christine would take a break to try them on, again with Amanda's helpful suggestions. After all, she knew Vulcan fashion. Changes to the drafts were fed back into the computer, until the final choice was ready for production. Four hours, and twenty two outfits later, not including shoes and accessories, they were done.

The wedding gown and matching slippers were carefully wrapped up for Christine to take with her. Amanda had her outfit too. The rest of the wardrobe would be delivered on clothing racks to the Enterprise later that day, to Christine's old quarters because there was no room in Spock's.

Nyota Uhura, Janice Rand and Dr. McCoy were unanimously happy to participate as 'witnesses'. Keep it simple. No 'best man', maid of honor, etc, that complicate things and leave others with hurt feelings. The rest of the crew was not aware of the upcoming wedding. It would be announced afterwards.

Wedding - Monday

Spock was the first to arrive at the officer's lounge. How long he had been there, no one knew. He wore a large, heavy, very ornate robe, with hood and simple sandals. Long-sleeved and floor length, the robe made him look like royalty. Well, that wasn't far off the mark. Little was known about Vulcan politics, but his clan was the largest, and his family had the highest ranking in the ruling class. He carried himself with regal bearing.

At 1150, Kirk came in with Amanda at his arm. The minute she saw her son, she had the biggest smile, but said nothing. The Captain escorted her to a chair, then took his position at the podium. Five minutes later, Dr. McCoy entered the room with Christine at his arm. In his mind he was giving the bride away, although it would not be asked during the ceremony. Behind them, Nyota and Janice came in wearing knee-length matching dresses. Just a shade lighter blue than Christine's gown. McCoy escorted Christine to stand by Spock, then he and the ladies joined Amanda in the background, off to one side.

Christine's gown was stunning. A form-fitting floor length dress exactly the same deep blue color as her eyes. High necked, long-sleeved. No ornamentation. Over the dress, a full length, translucent robe of the lightest, flowing material, this patterned in various shades of blue. Fastened only at the neck, the robe was open down the front. Her brown hair, done 'up' Vulcan fashion, was gently covered by the hood of the robe. Regal Spock simply stared, having forgotten how to breath.

"Friends, we are gathered here today, to join together this Vulcan and this Woman in marriage. Spock, do you take Christine to be your wife and bondmate, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Christine, do you take Spock to be your husband and bondmate, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the authority vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Live long and prosper. You may now... do whatever you deem appropriate." Everyone in the room waited. Spock slowly pulled back his hood, then did the same with Christine's. He took his Wife in a warm embrace and kissed her, for quite a long time. When he finally came up for air, they all applauded and congratulated the happy couple.

Cheerful conversation continued for at least an hour. Then Kirk saw his opportunity. "Spock, Christine...ladies and gentleman, I have an announcement. It has come to my attention Spock, that your quarters are barely large enough for one person, let alone two. Therefore, you and your beautiful bride will be staying in the VIP guest quarters until suitable arrangements can be made. You may wish to stop off at your 'former' quarters, both of you, to pick up a few items. Also, both of you have unrestricted shore leave until Wednesday morning, 0800."

"Thank you Jim. On behalf of Christine and myself, we thank all of you. If you don't mind, I believe we will begin to take advantage of our extended shore leave. Peace and long life."

After the couple left, McCoy spoke first. "Amanda, are you up to a little celebrating on our own, just a party of five?"

"Sounds good, Leonard!" Everyone laughed as they headed for the nearest refreshments.

Monday afternoon

Spock and Christine walked back to his quarters first. As luck would have it, they didn't pass by another person along the way. The rest of the crew, if they weren't on duty, or sleeping, were on shore leave. The ship was rather quiet. Walking in the traditional two-finger embrace, they were quiet too. Didn't really have to say anything. The 'joy' that was reverberating back and forth between their bond was overwhelming. Entering his quarters, the door closed behind them and Spock engaged the privacy lock. For a while, they just looked at each other.

Finally Christine broke the ice. "Wow!"

"Wow, indeed."

"Spock, your robe..."

"Is a family heirloom. Your wedding gown..."

"Is coming off. Computer, ambient lighting at fifteen percent. Soft music. Ravel. Bolero."

"I like your taste in music." as he untied the bow to her robe.

Christine played with the top fastener on Spock's robe. It was rather ornate and a little complicated. Once undone, the robe continued to open down the front, to the floor. "Spock!! I don't believe you! In the same room with all those people... with your mother there!! How could you?"

"Mother knew, because she married Father... remember? Besides, even for a Vulcan, that robe is very warm to wear."

"But... nothing?!!"

"I still have my sandals." With a shrug of his shoulders, the robe fell to the floor.

"Your sandals, and a smile." Christine laughed until he stopped her with a kiss.

Tuesday

Tuesday morning was 'moving day' of a sort. Clothing and personal equipment, mainly. The VIP guest quarters were very impressive. It would be fun to 'live in luxury', even it was only for a week or so.

Last full day of shore leave and back on Vulcan, Spock and Christine were enjoying some sight-seeing in a rented personal transport. Maintaining a low altitude, Spock piloted the little craft past mountains, cliffs, deep gorges and an active volcano. Heading in another direction, Christine was amazed as kilometer by kilometer, huge, verdant fields of grain came into view, divided by a broad, slow-moving river! Wide-eyed, Christine stared at Spock in disbelief.

"How do you think we eat? After all, even Egypt has it's NIle River. This is not shown to many outworlders. Keeps them guessing. Vulcan has ten percent good arable land, and we cultivate it with great care. This part of the river is used for irrigation until it flows back underground near Shi'Kahr."

Just then his communicator signaled. "Spock here." It was the Captain.

"I'm real sorry for interrupting you two, but I just got a call from VCA. They have the person responsible. Wouldn't say who it was. They asked if you could stop by. Your decision. Kirk out."

Spock slowed the craft down to 'hover'. "Christine, it is your decision."

"I'm just thinking that it may bring some 'closure' to all of this. Otherwise we will be wondering 'why' for the rest of our lives. I'll go."

"As you wish." He turned back towards the city and accelerated. The tour was over.

Vulcan Civil Authority - Tuesday

A five minute flight brought them to the VCA station. Spock found a parking spot and landed. Senel met them in the main lobby and escorted them to a nearby conference room. It was also equipped with a large monitor screen and computer terminal. Once seated, Senel hesitated before speaking. For a well-controlled Vulcan, he was troubled. At least Spock noticed it.

"Commander, Lady Christine... the person responsible for your abduction and attempted murder is in our custody. We found the payment made to the Garlorians and traced it back. This person has confessed their guilt. I ask you, do you want to know who it is?"

"Yes, but we do not wish to be in the same room as the prisoner. Nor do we want the prisoner to be aware of our presence." Spock held Christine in the two finger embrace.

"Understandable, and wise." Senel tapped a few keys and brought up on the monitor a view of one of their interrogation rooms. As before, just table, chair and guard. Someone was sitting at the table. "Commander Spock, do you know this woman?" Christine gasped as Spock steadied her through their bond. She regained her composure, but said nothing more.

"Yes, she is T'Pring, my former betrothed."

Visit with Amanda - Tuesday

It was now 1400. No walking this time. Spock set the transport down in the designated landing area of his parent's home. With his help, Christine was able to accept what she had just learned, and put it in the back of her mind for now. This would be their last opportunity to visit with Amanda, and they would spend the rest of the day there. It was such a pleasant visit too. Christine was now privy to the fact that, when Sarek wasn't around, Amanda treated her son with little or no formality. This wasn't because of Vger, it had been occurring since he was a young teenager. At one point during their visit, Amanda came up behind Spock, gave him a big hug around the neck and a kiss on the cheek. Then walked away. She loved her son so much, and yes, he finally was able to tell her that he loved her too.

His first visit home after Vger was something else again. It was hard for his father to accept, but accept he must, because Spock was never going back to the way he was before. Knowledge and logic were not enough, and 'simple feeling' was the first step towards making him a complete person. He could still 'turn on' the cold, formal Vulcan routine if necessary. He could do whatever he wanted to do. And he liked it that way.

During the heat of the day, Amanda and Christine took a long nap. Spock, like his father, would rather use this time effectively for meditation. He had a lot to meditate on. T'Pring. He actually felt sorry for her. She had looked 'old'. The woman was deeply disturbed, perhaps from childhood. Was it something that could have been diagnosed by a Healer? Could she have lived a fulfilled life, instead of one filled with anger and vindictiveness? If she did indeed murder her husband, Spock had a good idea why. During his Koon-ut-kali-far, she chose the challenge, knowing she would become the 'property' of the winner. Spock won the challenge. He 'owned' her, by Vulcan law. Instead of freeing her, the words still echoed in his mind, "Stonn, she is yours." Spock 'gave her' to Stonn. She was now Stonn's possession, 'chattel', no rights, no sharing of property. Spock had told her then that her 'logic was flawless', perhaps not. She bid her time, and very possibly, murdered Stonn in the same way she tried with Spock. Yet, what she intended as the worse possible outcome was instead, the best possible outcome. It would not be wise for her to know that.

At evening meal, Christine again was ravenous. Amanda noticed. What did it remind her of? This evening, however was cut short. Christine now seemed exhausted, even though she hadn't exerted herself, or became overheated. She was also using her Tri-ox regularly. Amanda and Spock looked at each other, but said nothing.

When Spock left the room for a few minutes, "Are you feeling okay Christine?" Amanda asked softly.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. Just tired. So much has happened this past week, I think it's catching up to me. I'm fine, really. Don't tell Spock."

Christine and Spock bid farewell to Amanda for the last time. They would be both back on duty in the morning. It was a very, very happy parting.

Back to Work - Wednesday

Staff Meeting, 0800.

"Engineering, report." The chief engineer hesitated.

"Sir we have a problem, a big one."

"Explain, Mr. Scott." Kirk looked over to exchange glances with Spock. Understandably, Spock had not been involved with any of the repairs..

"Well, sir. The Vulcan Space Central maintenance workers have been extremely helpful. Got all our basic repairs done in record time. We have gone over every square inch of this vessel. Vulcans are very thorough, and one of them found it. I'm sorry to say that I myself missed it."

"Missed what, Scotty?"

"Hairline fracture. One of Mr. Sulu's last 'loop de loops' might have caused it. On the main strut to the left nacelle. No amount of patching will be good enough. The entire strut has to be replaced. And they dinna have the facilities here to do that!"

"Scotty, I would also call that a problem. Suggestions. Can we travel at warp at all?

"Aye, sir. Warp one and no more. Ignorance was bliss before. Now that we know, the reality is that the temporary repairs to the strut can give at any time under warp speed. We installed sensors outside to warn us about the first little variance. In my opinion, we are safe to travel, but if we have to pull back to impulse, it'll take us a year to get home."

"Not a year, Mr. Scott, six months perhaps." Spock interjected, "Depending on how far we could travel at warp one first. I would also recommend an escort accompany us to Earth, perhaps if we need a tow."

"Well, if this homecoming doesn't make an impression on Starfleet Command, nothing will. Four days at warp six, forty days at warp one. We'll do what we have to."

"Forty days, Jim?!" McCoy always had something to add, it was his nature.

"Forty days and forty nights? Be glad it's not raining."

"Captain, it does not..."

"I know, I know, just a joke. In truth we can spend forty days being grateful that we are not still patrolling the Klingon neutral zone. Count your blessings."

At 1615, Spock entered their temporary quarters. Christine was on the bed, still in uniform, sound asleep. Never knowing her to be one to take naps (except the siestas on Vulcan), he gently roused her. "Wife? Are you well?" he whispered.

"Spock! Hi. What time is it?" She was half awake.

"1617, I just got off duty. When did you?"

"Leonard let me go early, couldn't seem to keep my head up. I don't know why I'm so tired lately.

"Why hasn't Dr. McCoy looked at you?"

"Because there is no reason for him to. Hey, human women don't run like clockwork. We have our on / off days. I'm still taking those pills, must have something to do with it. I'm starving. What's for dinner? You want to go to the rec room?"

"The rec room will be just fine."

Wednesday Evening

Captain's Log, stardate 2272.47. Final preparations for departure. All crewpersons now back on board from shore leave. Only 17 cases of heat exhaustion this time. Extra supplies have been laid in due to the longer voyage. The mood of the crew is excellent, even knowing that they're on a 'slow boat to China', well... California, actually. Plenty of time to indulge in various hobbies. I have no desire to maintain strict disciple on the crew at times like this. When push came to shove, they gave their very lives. What more could I ask of them. The large Vulcan science vessel, S'Loren, is available to escort us to our rendezvous with the Yorktown from Earth, which will then see us safely home. At least in engineering, tensions will be high the first day. No problems, just the constant knowledge that the strut could give at any time. At 1800, a calmness is finally settling over the Enterprise. Time now for a good nights' sleep. Departure at 0800 in the morning. End Log.

Spock had already decided. If Christine's unusual changes of habit continued much longer, he would speak to Dr. McCoy himself. As husband, she was his responsibility, 'in sickness and in health', the vow stated.

Settling in for the night, Christine was finally coming to the conclusion that the last ten days had not been a dream after all. No more apprehension, or shyness. Over there was Spock, her husband. After all these years... dreams do come true.


End file.
